People Like Us
by StraightEdgeBroskiPeep
Summary: Mr. Gold owns the town, and he likes to win. So when he is made to be the lawyer of Lacey French a prostitute, who's now to be living in his house for eight months, he finds himself realizing that there is more to life then just money. Can they co-exist, can they realize that there is more to them then just the town asshole and town whore? A collab story with Rumbella. Pre curse/AU
1. Town Asshole and Town Whore

**A/N: So I decided to rewrite chapter's one and two. I was told correctly, that I had Gold out of character, so with help of my lovely co-writer and most likely my new beta Rumbella, we fixed it. She's talented you should read her stories, I love her dearly. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapters. Please review and if they are a little out of character well it's about having fun anyways. ;)**

**Let's us know what ya think.**

**-Becca.**

* * *

Mr. Gold frowned softly as he shuffled the papers in his brief case. He was unsure why they had woken him up at this ungodly hour of all the times to wake him up. They had asked that he defend a prostitute named Lacey. He had snorted when he read her name. He had seen her a few times, she was attractive, but never the type of girl to look his way. He was much to old, past his prime.

With a sigh, he pulled his suit jacket around him tighter and then proceeded to the court house. He was going to win this case for her, not because he fancied her, but because he didn't fancy losing. He owned half the town and losing, well losing wouldn't bode well for his reputation. He grabbed a tea for himself as he made his way down town. He hoped she would look presentable and not like she had just rolled off the streets.

"Racy" Lacey French stood at the corner, hands stuffed into the pockets of her long, dark blue jacket. For once, she was on the corner for something other than the usual whoring business, and for once, she wore  
something that actually made her look somewhat...modest. Her dress was form fitting, clinging to her hips, but it halted about three inches from her knees. She figured in cases like these, the prostitute always lost, but Gaston was a bastard.

She gave a huff of laughter at the way his eyes had bulged when she'd shoved the shiv into his gut. Serves him right for abusing a woman, whore or not.

"I hope you won't be having that fit of giggles in the court room Ms. French." Gold said as he limped up beside her, throwing away his tea in a trash can. His grip on his cane tightened as he looked over what she had decided to wear. It was Maine for god's sake, they didn't really have summer weather, they had cold, colder and coldest. And yet here she was, he didn't understand these woman, but he said nothing about it. For once the man kept his mouth shut, aside from muttering about them getting a move on to the court  
house. He still needed to hear her side of the story, if they were going to stand any chance at all of winning this case.

Lacey's lips quirked to the side as she watched Gold shuffle on past, rolling her eyes as she trailed after  
him, kitten heels clacking noisily on the street. "You aren't even going to talk to me?" she questioned with a scoff. "It's not like I'm some animal. Hooker or not, I deserve some manners." She chided finding him to be a tad more rude then she thought he was.

Gold spun rather quickly for a crippled man. He bared his teeth, in a small half grimace. "Listen here dearie, my job is to get you off, not to hear your life story. Now I know considering it's your job to actually get people off, my jobs a lot harder then some stupid cheating wench." Hehissed softly before continuing, the words pouring from his lips likevenom. "My job requires me to use cunning skills instead of spreading my legs to give a man his little fantasies for a fee. I am trying to get you out of jail, so I can go about my business and collect the rent." He wondered for a moment if he was being to mean to her, but he was Mr. Gold, he wasn't nice to anybody. It wasn't how he operated.

As Gold spoke, Lacey's expression slid into an outraged gape, her fingers clenching and unclenching at her side. Her hand whipped out, slapping him soundly across the face. Before he could react, she had the knot of his tie in her grip and was  
dragging him so close that the tips of their noses almost nudged. "Listen here, buddy," she spat, breathing heavily with anger. "You don't know a single fuckingthing about me and you never will. You don't even know what that bastard did to  
me."

Gold pressed the handle of his cane against her stomach, gently nudging her back, trying not to react to the slap with one of his own. He didn't appreciate being hit in the slightest. "You hit me again and you can try your luck with some other attorney who won't give a damn, and who will try to have you pay by letting him have his way with I suggest you unhand me." He snapped pulling away from her and straightening his suite. He glared at her, trembling with rage as he fought to control himself. "Fine, go ahead and tell me your side of the story dearie." He said staring at her.

"Gaston was a fucking prick to me since high school," Lacey hissed, jerking her hand from his tie, her arms flying to hug around her stomach. "He always watched me like I was some sort of meal and...back then I wasn't this way, I was a stupid bookworm who hid in the library half the time...but he found me and...found my new profession. I was in a rough patch and couldn't turn him down...but I regretted it. He acted like he would fuck me and be done with it, but he wasn't, he slapped me around...and of course this fucking trial isn't until a few months later because the bruises are gone...but I'm not a stupid whore," Lacey rifledthrough her purse, taking out a camera and handing it to him. "All the marks are  
pictured there. Ruby took them for me, he..." she glanced off, her voice trembling. "He strangled me, punched some...um...yeah."

Gold wasn't a man of much compassion, there was a heart somewhere deep in his chest. Perhaps it was the fact that she was a woman, but the image of a man, let alone a man bigger than her by a lot, hurting her by striking her, it got to him in a way that a lot of things didn't. For the first time in a long while, Gold felt himself actually care about the problems of another. Gold frowned, looking at the picture. "Is there anybody who can collaborate with your testimony,will Ruby back up what you say as truth?" Gold asked knowing he could use these as evidence. He could probably get her off with house arrest, maybe a few days in jail and then she would be back on the street but honestly that was no way to live.

Lacey shook her head no, eyes flitting to the ground. "My dad...knew about him, but he wanted me and Gaston to get married or some stupid shit like that...because Gaston's family had money. He'd lie. Ruby...I came to Ruby after, she saw everything." she glanced around them, wringing her hands together to keep them warm. She knew she'd get the short end of the stick in court, but something about the grumpy pawnbroker before her made her feel as if she might have a chance of getting off easy.

Gold frowned, sighing andtaking in a breath full of the nippy Maine air. "Alright, just relax dearie. If there is one thing I am good at, it's winning. I don't like to lose. Ever." He watched her and then slid off his scarf and jacket. He was trying to warm her up, but he still had to be that hard ass. "Put those on so you look more presentable." He whispered softly to  
her. He stared for a moment and then sighed, turning and limping into the court house. "I can probably save you."

Lacey frowned as she shifted his jacket over her own, surprised at how good it smelled. Everyone made Gold out to be  
some disgusting monster, and yet his cologne told her otherwise in that moment. She held his scarf in her hands, the feel of it relaxing her nerves as she followed after him. "I trust you," she muttered begrudgingly, glancing off to the side.

"As you should, you are going to need to trust me Ms. French." He took a deep breath and then lead her inside of the court house. It was a good two hours later after letting the judge hear her side as well as Gaston's that the judge sentenced to her to eight months of house arrest and probation, granted that she gave up prostitution and stayed with somebody who could make sure she went to her court dates and kept out of trouble.

After all was done, Lacey sat on the curb outside the courthouse, arms wrapped around herself and Gold's scarf still clutched in her right hand. Personally, she'd rather be in jail than lose her job, her sense of privacy. She scowled, hugging herself all the more as she hunched over.

"Look who wiggled her way out again." The voice made her flinch, eyes clamping shut as she tried to ignore that Gaston himself was now seated beside her. She said nothing, trying not to lose her temper. She wanted nothing more than to dug her nails into his face and claw the living hell out of the bastard.

"You're still mine, you know that, right? Just because you got your way doesn't mean I'll stop," the large man grinned, daring to touch her shoulder.

Lacey violently jerked away from him, about to walk off when his hand wrapped around her wrist. "Let. Go," she seethed, mouth twisted into a frown.

Gold who was walking out of the court house growled as he watched Gaston dare to touch her. "I'll give you three seconds to get your hands off my client before I break your _fucking_wrist." Gold warned, raising his cane to hit Gaston with it. "Come on Lacey, we have to get you set up at where you're staying." He was just going to keep her with him, protect her and get then get paid when she finished her sentence of punishment.

Gaston gave a laugh, releasing the woman and taking a step back. "You just want her for yourself, huh, old man?"

Lacey was quick to move to his side, her hand finding his arm and clutching to it, not giving him much of a choice to push her off. "Can we just get out of here?" she quietly questioned, mouth twitching.

"You know what, Gaston? I have class, whereas you're a fool with his pants around his ankles because my client just made you look like an ass. You think you're so very forbidding, but all you are is an idiot, a simpleton who scratches his own arse. Therefore you can take those massive hands, moisten them up and shove them up your ass before my cane is there." With that Gold turned and slowly led Lacey to his care. "Ignore him, he wouldn't know a real lady if she jumped up and bit him on the face."

Lacey found herself laughing, a genuine laugh, not the one she faked for her smart ass clients. "You're not bad, Gold," she smirked, slowly removing her hand from his arm, hoping he hadn't noticed. "Though I'm no lady, you said something along those lines yourself."

"Not that I will ever admit it dearie, but I have been wrong in the past." He flashed an amused smile and then opened the door for her, offering her a hand to help her into the car. The air no longer felt as chilly,  
so he wasn't as cold, and he was appreciating the way that she looked in his little suit jacket.

Lacey hugged his jacket to her, her forehead pressed against the cool glass of the window as she watched the street beside them. "Maybe you shouldn't vocalize your judgments next time," she advised with a small smirk.

"That's never been my strong suit." Gold replied, before focusing on driving. He chanced a glance at her and sighed. "Are you going to be able to behave for eight months? You are forbidden to leave unless I am with you. You won't be a sex crazed siren, will you?" It was his attempt at a joke, but it wasn't a very good one.

"What?" Lacey hissed, no longer maintaining a somewhat calm composure, but sitting straight up and glaring at him. "I'm not a fucking sex addict!" she spat. "I'm a whore, I have to fuck or I won't get paid!"

"Calm down, dearie," Gold sighed, he had a feeling they wouldn't be getting on to well during her eightmonth stay with him. "You know, you're kind of crazy." He whispered before sighing softly. "For the next eight months you  
aren't getting paid, I'm taking care of you." He told her.

Lacey arched her brow in disbelief. "I don't even get a cent to spend on myself?" she huffed, irritated beyond belief. "I  
have needs, you know. Makeup, clothes, magazines. I'm not going to sit and pretend I'm some...stupid doll the whole time!"

"I said I would take care of you. Stop being a whiny baby. At least you aren't in prison somewhere or worse,being raped by that idiot." Gold was getting irritated too, but he was trying to keep still as he made his way to his driveway.

"You'd love to see that, wouldn't you?" Lacey snorted, stepping out of the car and slamming the door behind her, clacking away towards the front door of his house.

Gold looked rather offended by her, scoffing. " No I wouldn't, nor can I believe you just said that. Did I not just save your damned arse twice in the past twenty is your blasted have a place to live for eight months, you can get your life back on track and you are complaining about magazines?" Gold asked his voice rising an octave.

Lacey whirled on him, jabbing her finger against his chest. "Stop spewing at me!" she hissed, eyes flaring. "I have a right to be upset! I didn't expect to be here with you of all people! The town asshole!" she turned away, huffing loudly before a laugh passed her lips. "Look at us..." she mumbled. "The town jerk and the town whore..."

"Well believe me, having you in my house isn't going to be some walk in the fucking park. I'm a private man, I keep my life private for a reason and now I have a stranger in my house. The town asshole and the town whore, what a pair we make. " He muttered.

"I didn't ask for this," Lacey glared, crossing her arms. "I didn't ask to be put here, I didn't ask for any of it." She protested, giving him a look as if daring him to argue.

"You may not have asked for it, but it is what it is." Gold said shaking his head as he walked into the house. He let out a sigh, knowing that it was going to be a very, _very _long eight months.


	2. Blurry Lines

**A/N: A revised chapter 2. I hope you all like it. Please read and review. Thank you. **

**-Becca**

* * *

As Lacey entered the house, she turned to Gold and arched a brow, regarding him with a tilt of her head. "Where am I sleeping? Your bed?" Lacey bluntly questioned, giving him a long stare.

Gold raised a brow and sighed softly, rather surprised by her bluntness. "I have an extra couple of rooms. However, you are not gonna sleep in my bed, as that would not be proper." Gold told her before rubbing his temple. "Would you like some tea?"

Lacey snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't want me to sleep with you?" she deadpanned, eyes wary. "And sure, go for it."

"No I don't want you to sleep with me. I am not one of your clients. I don't need to having sex with you. In fact, these eight months might be a dry spell for you." Gold said, chuckling softly as he watched her. He headed into the kitchen and began to prepare her tea.

Lacey frowned, surprised to find him watching her. She averted her eyes from his, moving to sit at the nearby counter in the kitchen. "I'm not that addicted," she muttered, huffing. "Do you want your stupid coat and scarf back?" She asked him, picking at some invisible lint on the scarf, before she finally looked back up at him).

Gold sighed softly, his eyes drifting to the scarf and coat. He idly wondered if they would smell like her now. While he wouldn't admit it, the thought excited him in a way. "I suppose you can just take it up, fold it neatly and leave it on the counter." Gold instructed handing her the tea that he made. "Enjoy the tea, dearie." He rubbed his temple trying to relax as he looked around his house. He was man who liked order and he wasn't sure how her living there would make it feel organized.

Lacey glanced around, murmuring a quiet thanks before shrugging off his jacket and folding it in her lap. "This place is a mess," she commented, vice versa to his own opinion. "You need a maid," she placed the jacket beside her tea, keeping the scarf on her lap.

Gold growled a bit trying to bite his tongue. "And what would you know of it?" He asked softly. "My house is fine, a bit dusty, but it's hardly lived in. That makes it cluttered, but not messy" He protested to her, ripping the jacket off the counter and going to hang it up in the closet. It was clear that the man had temper issues.

"I've been in some beat up places," Lacey chortled, eyes sparking to life with amusement as she blew on her tea. "This isn't just a little messy." She chided, as he walked back in. She had gotten a rise out of him, and she was hoping to do it again.

Gold looked offended by her words. "Well if you want to earn your keep, perhaps you could be my maid. You want money to live off when you get out of here..." He trailed off and just looked her over, as if daring her to try to say something else about his house being dirty. He was fond of his little pink house, it was home to him.

Lacey rolled her eye, taking a sip from her tea. "Maybe I will...perhaps I'll find your dirty little secrets along the way, huh? I bet you've got a few kinks that no one else knows about."

"Kinks?" Mr. Gold raised his brow and blinked at her, unsure if she was joking or not. He snorted shaking his head. "I would prefer it if you would not go trifling about my house. Some of us like privacy and not baring everything for the world to see Ms. French." He muttered shaking his head.

"I won't have much else to do, unless you decide to take me out for a walk," Lacey replied, smirking into her cup as she took another long drink.

"Do you know what they call a female dog in heat, Ms. French? A word I'm sure that you are very familiar with." Gold quipped, he wasn't sure why he was being so mean to her, but she was pushing his buttons and it didn't make him happy. It quite honestly pissed him off more and more as she resumed speaking. What was it about her that made him so agitated and on edge? He didn't know the answer to that question.

The cup fell from her hands as she stood, closing the space between them and pushing him against the nearest wall, her hands slammed against the wall on either side of his head. "Let's get something straight here, Gold," she spat, so close that the tip of her nose brushed against his. "As long as I'm here, you'll stop this name calling shit, an these insulting quips I'm sick of them."

Gold hissed in pain from his knee, his eyes darkening. It had been a long while since he had a girl this close to him. She wasn't just a girl though, Lacey was all woman and she was in his face. He could smell her breath, smell her perfume and it made him a little dizzy. However, he remembered himself. Remember that he was Mr. Gold and nobody attempted to intimidate him and got away with it. Nobody. He pressed a hand to her shoulder he pushed her back. "You also should get something straight, dearie. I am here to take care of you and be sure that you have all that you need. If you're going to complain about my house being filthy and not enough sunshine breaching through the windows, I would be more than happy to let you finish off your sentence in jail." He warned, his lip curling up into a sneer.

Lacey's eyes locked on to his lips, her tongue darting out to moisten her own as she returned her gaze to his, unflinching. "You don't scare me, Gold," she murmured, her voice low, almost soft.

Gold felt the intensity of her comment, and knew she was standing up to him. He didn't know the last time somebody had done that. The air around them seemed to crackle with electricity and that tongue of hers was gonna be the death of him. "Perhaps you need to be afraid of me Ms. French." He replied, the intimidating ego gone from his voice and replaced with a soft murmur.

"What do you mean?" Lacey purred, raising an arched eyebrow. She watched him like a cat, hungry to toy with him.

Gold swallowed thickly before pushing her back again**, **so he could try to free himself from where she had him pinned. "I am a dark man, "He told her, his gaze firm. "You shouldn't toy with a dark man, dearie."

"Oh really?" Lacey challenged, eyes thin. "Prove it." she placed her hands on her hips, cocking her head as she waited.

Gold opened his mouth and then growled. "I don't have to prove anything to you. Now if you'd leave me be, I have things to be doing, dearie," he spat, pushing past her to head to his den. He had rent to collect.

Lacey trailed after him, absently peering around. "I don't believe that you're menacing."

"That maybe your biggest mistake yet, dearie," Gold firmly warned. He turned,looking to see her following him. "You look to young to be on the streets anyways, how old are you?"

"I'm 24," she murmured. "Old, actually...to have been in that profession."

Gold nodded his head, although to him, she didn't look a day over nineteen maybe twenty. "At least you remember how old you are, I don't remember." Gold said shaking his head. "I own the town, they'll only need to know my age when they bury me." He mused as if the thought was funny.

"50," Lacey guessed with a keen eye watching him. "At least 50..."

"Are you calling me old?" Gold asked softly as he eye-balled her. He seemed a little miffed by her, surely he was younger than fifty but he couldn't recall. His memories were hazy in that aspect.

Lacey shrugged, a coy grin on her lips. "I like older men, I'm not complaining..."

"First you call me old, now you're trying to proposition me?" Gold snorted a bit, and shook his head. "You're a crazy woman, but I enjoy it." He murmured.

"Enjoy is, huh?" Lacey murmured, perching on his armchair and watching him.

He nodded, a small grin crossing his features. "Enjoy it as in like it." Gold said thinking she didn't understand what he meant. He let out a soft sigh, and looked her over. "You should get some rest Lacey."

Lacey only shook her head, amused by his choice of words. The mentioning of sleep only sent chills down her spine. "I don't sleep anymore," she murmured, glancing down.

"Well that is terribly unhealthy, you need to sleep." He said his eyes scanning over her. Gold didn't sleep as much as he should but he still slept. His mind and work ethic lead to an odd case of insomnia.

"It's not that easy," Lacey slowly sat back in the chair, kicking her feet up on the foot rest. "I can't sleep," her voice fell into a mutter, her eyes distant.

"And why can't you sleep?" Gold questioned curiously. He wondered if she had insomnia. If she was as bad as he was, then they would both be up half the night wandering about in the dark and trying not to run into each other.

There was a long silence before she finally responded. "Nightmares. I refused to sleep and have them, now my body does the same," she admitted quietly, her voice breaking through the silence. She supposed that the man slept like a log during the night and didn't need a now ex prostitute pestering him in his sleep.

The fact that she could have nightmares never occurred to Gold, but he seemed to take that to mean perhaps she was as human as the rest of them. "Maybe you just need some warm tea before bed. Do you read? Studies show people who read have better dreams than those that don't." He told her, trying to place nice. He had been mean to her, but now she had piqued his interest. "What are you dreams about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I've tried everything, Gold," Lacey sighed, resting her head against the back of the chair. "Anything you can think of, I've done, but the dreams..." she felt her dreams were personal, and yet she actually wanted to share them with this man. "Usually of Gaston choking me until it all goes black...but sometimes of a different world, like a fantasy place..."

Gold watched her for a long moment. "You're safe Lacey. He can't choke you anymore, he can't hurt you. I won't let him. I'll beat him with my cane if he comes with in ten feet of you." He wanted to help her. He felt like it was his duty to offer comfort to her in that moment. "I'll tell you what, just for tonight I'll let you have my room. I have the best bed in Maine. When was the last time you had a back massage?" He asked softly, knowing it would help her relax. "You evoke strange emotions in my, dearie. Either I'm a complete arse to you, you're I'm a saint. Why do you insist on doing this to an old monster like me?"

Lacey frowned, slowly looking over at him. "I don't need babied," she quietly replied before tugging her hair loose from its bun, her tresses hiding her face. "I don't need your bed, either, you shouldn't treat me like that, like...I'm a good person that deserves a massage and all of that shit," she furiously bit at her lip, unable to understand why the idea of having Gold's hand on her back seemed so appealing.

Gold limped behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, his rough hands slowly kneading and massaging at her flesh. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk to much?" he softly questioned into her ear. There was another underlying layer to his tone, lust, perhaps. Want and need, even.

Lacey stiffened as his hands touched her, shoulders stiff as listened to him. His tone made her shiver, made her feel something she never felt, a need, a want. Her clients never got her this way, not even with their clumsy mouths or fingers and here was Gold, doing it with his voice alone. "I..." she was unsure of what to even say, her face flushed.

A rough finger found her lips , shushing her as Gold shook his head. "Just relax and be still Lacey." Gold softly instructed as he slowly went about working from her inner shoulders to her outer shoulder. "Just relax and take a deep breath, Lacey you're okay. I've got you, I'll protect you." He whispered inhaling her scent. He licked his lips and willed the beginning signs of his erection away.

Lacey stared at his finger with a frown, the urge to slip it into her mouth overwhelming, but it was gone as soon as the thoughts came. The roughness in his tone had her shivering harder under his hands, but she did as he told her, breathing slowly and allowing her shoulders to slump. A murmur of approval passed her lips, head lolling back as she let her eyes shut at the feel of his calloused hands. "Protect me," she uttered quietly. "You hardly know me."

"We have the next eight months to get to know one another, don't we? I don't have friends Ms. French, but perhaps I could use one." Gold mused softly, his eyes focusing on the creamy skin of her neck. He wanted to taste her, but he knew he needed to keep things professional. He was her lawyer, he was not a man who took advantage of her, he didn't want to be looped into the same class as them. "Do you feel relaxed now Lacey?" He asked her, her name like a bitter sweet poison slipping off his tongue.

Lacey turned, her eyes dark and her lips parted as she gazed up at him, the want for him quite clear. "I feel fantastic," she murmured, hand straying to his hip, splaying against him. "I could do other things and not sleep, I think," she smirked coyly.

Gold wanted to, he really wanted to, but he was trying to behave himself. "I..I don't think that's a good idea, dearie. Why bed an old stallion when you could have your pick of pedigreed men?" He placed his hand over hers, trying to push it away.

Lacey refused to remove her hand, only sliding it up into his blouse, fingernails scraping along his stomach as she gazed up at him. "Because you aren't that old and you aren't a young asshole. I like my men older, anyway..." she murmured, disoriented from the feel of him.

"You're playing with fire." Gold shuddered. He was losing his composure and he knew he needed to stop her, but it had been so very long since he was touched, since he was wanted and needed like this."Please Lacey...stop."

Lacey rested her hand flat against his stomach, looking up to him with a huff. "Why, Gold? I want this."

"I-I...I don't." Gold was lying, but he had more respect for her and himself. "I refuse to be a one night stand Lacey. I bid you good night." He growled softly, trying to put his walls back up as he pulled away from her and headed to his room, locking the door so that she couldn't follow him. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night, he could still feel the touch of her hand and the sweet scent of her perfume.


	3. Addictions

**A/N: I would like to thank my dearest Rummy-kinz, you truly are the JK Rowling of Rumbelle. This story would be nothing without you. Thank you for your friendship and all that you do. So if you all leave a review thank Rummy-kinz, she's a great beta. By the way this chapter is very, very m-rated. xD So be warned lots of smut.**

**Please review I'll love ya forever.**

**-Becca**

* * *

Lacey had spent the entire night at the desk in Gold's study, reading through his various business letters, looking through his ledgers. She had found her nightly entertainment with the bookshelf he had at the side of the room. She sat beside it, Silence of the Lambs open on her lap and a flashlight she had unearthed in her hand as she read.

"A man's library is his fortress of solitude." Gold's voice came from the door frame he was currently leaned against. After leaving her side earlier, he was surprised to find himself up at five in the morning, walking. He had barely been in Lacey's company for a day and she was already getting to him. She was going to be the death of him, if she wasn't careful. "Silence of the Lambs?" He found her choice of book amusing, but never the less, he hadn't pegged her for much of a reader.

Lacey bobbed her head as she read, the circles beneath her eyes dark as she looked up to him. He looked absolutely delicious as he stood there, leaned against the door frame. Images of her settled on his lap as he sat at his desk flashed through her mind as she marked her spot and placed the book aside. "I don't have much else to do," she yawned, stretching her arms out above her head.

Gold's eyes burned a hole in the book, slowly lifting to look her over. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he watched her stretch. She looked very much like a cat. "I didn't take you for a reader. What's your favorite book?" Gold asked, using his cane to support him as he walked over and took a seat across from her. His leg was always stiffer in the morning, and it was easier to sit until it loosened up. He heard the distant roll of thunder and sighed. "Looks like a storm today."

Lacey watched him, the urge to crawl over and settle onto his lap shifting into her mind as she pursed her lips. "Silver Lining Playbook," She murmured a faint smile on her lips as she glanced off, the story always providing her with some sort of hope for a better life. "Seems like a good day to cuddle," she teased, turning to peer out the window.

"I didn't take you for a cuddler." Gold teased softly licking his lips once more. He watched her and then sighed softly. "Would you like some breakfast, some hot chocolate?" He was trying to be nice, knowing he had been a bit of an arse to her previously.

Lacey sighed, picking her book back up and flipping it open, her brow furrowing. "I'm not hungry," she mumbled, pretending to be reading. She was irritated. Nobody was supposed to give any shits about her and here was Gold, babying her and constantly attempting to make her eat and sleep. It was strange for her to be coddled after being on the street for so very long.

"When was the last time you ate?" Gold asked her, as she seemed much to skinny for his liking. He sighed and limped to the kitchen, only to return twenty minutes later. He had toast, a glass of orange juice and an omelet on a plate for her. He set it down in front of her and then limped back to his chair. "A book and some breakfast, while the beastly storm rages outside. How more romantic can one get dearie?" He asked smirking a bit.

Lacey stared up at him, eyes swimming with tears. This was the longest she'd ever been without alcohol, without sex, it was fucking with her emotions, but..."Nobody's ever made me breakfast," she quietly informed Gold, taking a bite from her toast.

"It's just toast dearie." Gold was used to exploiting people's weaknesses, but when he saw her tears, he glanced away, clearing his throat and trying to not allow them to bother him "You're a fan of toast? That's nice to know." He mused trying to keep the conversation going.

Lacey glared at him as he looked away, angry at him for being so damned awkward about it. "I like food, I guess," she muttered. "I take it you've never lived with someone before?" she observed, huffing.

Gold shrugged his shoulders. "Not in a very long time, mind you, dearie," His eyes went distant, glazing over before he managed to clear his mind. "I should go collect the rent; will you be all right to stay here?"

Lacey nodded, almost childishly as she looked back down, picking at her omelet. "I'll be here," she replied, figuring that Gold had to have some alcohol somewhere around the house.

Gold stood up, his grip tightening on his cane. It was always easier sitting down then it was getting up. "If the power goes out, the candles and flashlights are on the hutch." He watched her for a moment. "My cell number is on the fridge if you need it." He said before grabbing a rain coat from the closet and walking towards the front door.

Lacey waited until she heard the door click shut before she got to rummaging through his shelves, pleased to find a bottle of scotch in an upper shelf in the kitchen. She sat on the floor, tipping her head back and drinking without a single regret. She had been waiting to get shit faced for the past two days and now was her opportunity. The bottle had been half gone anyway, but now it was empty and at her side as she sat on Gold's desk, her dress shifted up to her hips and giggling at absolutely nothing, her guttural laughter resuming on for a good few minutes until she slumped onto her side.

Gold walked back into his office, an envelope full of cash in his hands. He raised a brow when he walked in and tilted his head to the side. "L-...Lacey?" He asked hesitantly approaching her.

Lacey slowly lifted her head, wincing at how heavy it felt. She looked to him, snorting into another fit of giggles. "Gold, I have to..." she slid off the table, crawling under it and towards him, craning her body down to rest her cheek against his polished shoe. "I really want to fuck you, Gold," she murmured. "Like, really..."

Gold frowned. "Are you drunk?" He questioned, flushing at her words. He shook his head, "You don't know what you're saying." He grumbled softly. He wasn't generally fond of drunken people. He knelt down to try and help get her up, his knee aching in protest as he crouched.

Lacey slid up against him, unwavering as she stood for only a few moments before she was pressed back up against him, planting sloppy kisses against his neck. "Gold, I'm not joking...around," she groaned, giggling as she pressed her lips to his skin repeatedly.

Gold frowned a bit, trying to keep his composure as she seemed to mark his skin with her kisses. Her kisses burned him to the core, stirring in his chest and driving him crazy. "L-Lacey please, you can't want me, you're drunk, dearie. You don't know what you're doing," he protested, turning his head to look into her eyes. He seemed to realize his mistake a moment to late as his lips ended up brushing against her own. He froze, his mouth dropping open. "I'm sorry." He breathed.

Lacey suddenly wore a smirk on her lips, eyes sharp as they bore into his. "You really think I can't handle my drinking?" she laced her fingers behind his neck, flicking her tongue over her lips. "Stop trying to deny me, Gold," she purred, pushing her lips against his once more, her mouth needy as she kissed him.

Gold tensed trying to push her back, having to slouch slightly down to accommodate her shorter stature and his bum knee. "Lacey." He mumbled trying to pull back, finally giving in to his wants and kissing her back. He let his hands slid to her hips, his cane hitting the ground. She tasted better than he thought she would.

Lacey gave a husky groan against his lips, pressing herself flush against him, shifting body up against him, hands tugging his jacket off and pushing it to the ground. "I want you," she breathlessly spoke, eyes confused. "I've never wanted anyone, but I want you."

So many voices in his head were telling him that this was a bad idea, but he didn't care. He wanted her too and he would be foolish to admit it wasn't true. "Mhm, and pray tell, dearie, why do you want a man like me?" Gold asked her breaking the kiss to look her over as he sat down at the desk chair, to get the weight off his knee.

Lacey found herself smiling as he sat, directly where she had wanted him. She sashayed over, unceremoniously sliding her feet through the space between the armrests and the seat and plopping herself onto his lap, her weight directed upon his good leg and her arms around his neck once more. "I want you...because you treat me like a human being," she murmured, voice low. "Because I have a feeling that deep inside, I know you and I can't shake it. Even seeing you when I was in high school, I just wanted to...know you."

"The age difference doesn't bother you?" Gold snorted a little bit, wondering what the town would make of the resident whore and asshole going at it in his house. "You are a person Lacey, you are a lady and you should be treated as such." He stared at Lacey and realizing he was thinking a bit too much, he leaned forward capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Lacey's fingers flew to his head, threading through his hair and lightly tugging at it to draw his head back so she could take control of the kiss. Her mouth was greedy as she ravaged his lower lip between her teeth with soft bites and nips, her tongue trailing over the marks she left. "The age difference makes it all the better," she drew back once more, staring into his eyes, curious of how hard they seemed. "I want this, Gold. Believe me."

He wasn't a hundred percent sold on this, but he spent far too much time thinking with his head and not with his heart or the erection that currently twitched impatiently. He decided he was go to give in this once, who would have to know? Gold smirked and slowly gripped her hips, trying to fight her for dominance, he wouldn't just give in. "Fine, dearie, but only this once," He warned in growl.

"That's a lie," Lacey spat, laughing bitterly. "You can't have me just once, I guarantee that," she ground herself against him, her head tilting back as she gripped onto his tie, jerking it forward and bringing his head towards her clothed breasts. "You'll come for me after, even if it's the dead middle of night and you wake up with a little hard-on...you'll come for me."

"I tend to be the exception to rules, maybe the only exception, but an exception never the less." Gold slowly began kissing at her chest, his eyes darkening with lust. "You seem so sure of yourself Ms. French, but maybe it's you who will be addicted to me." He murmured, freeing her breast from the dress. He lowered his head, his tongue lazily circling a nipple, as he palmed her breast. "It will be you who comes to my door at night and begs me to fuck her, because your hand no longer pleases you."

Lacey mewled with need as she felt his tongue against her soft aureole, her fingers tangling into his hair, nails scraping at his scalp. "I doubt that," her breath hitched, betraying herself to her lusts as she clutched onto him, her head falling forward, burying her face into his soft locks. She inhaled his scent, eyes flitting shut. "You haven't fucked a woman in years; you're the one who's sick of using your hand."

"And yet you're the one in my lap begging me to fuck her." Gold shot back, he still has his pride (shot back, still holding his pride). He switched breast, using his thumb and forefinger to pinch and play (and toy with her nipples) with her nipples. "Gods. You taste addicting, I'll give you that." He mumbled, slowly grinding his hard-on against her. He had warned her earlier that she was playing with fire, and now that fire was a blazing inferno.

Lacey whimpered fervently above him, responding to his grinding by slipping her dress up even further, baring herself to him, pantiless and sopping wet. And yet she slid back onto the desk off of him, crossing her legs. She cocked her head to the side, eyes dark as she watched him. "Really, I taste good..? That's all you'll give me?" she questioned. "I can sit here all day, touch myself all I want, but you, you won't have me unless you admit that you want me just as much as I want you," She challenged, a finger dipping to tug her dress up to her hips, slowly inching it up, little by little.

Gold gritted his teeth, at her toying with him. She was teasing him; he could see it in her eyes. He was trying to get the girl and hold onto his pride at the same time, but he had a feeling to keep one he was going to have to give up the other. "I do want you Lacey." He said each word, slipping from his lips slowly. "I need you just as much, if not more than you need me. Now please, dearie." He trailed off, drawing his line in the sand. He was a man of pride for a reason. "Gods, darling, you're so hot and wet for me." He said licking his lips. He had felt the heat of her core for the few seconds she had been in his lap, and that memory alone would surely stay with him for the rest of his life.

Lacey snatched her lower lip between her teeth, a pleased little smirk on her mouth as she tugged her dress off, tossing it from the desk and lowering her fingers between her legs, rubbing between her folds. "Very much so," she agreed, removing her finger and extending it to his mouth, slick with her dampness. "You can have a taste, but I expect that hard on to be out next. Then you can claim me. Deal?" she all but purred, a wicked little glint in her eyes.

"I always keep my deals dearie, always." Gold said absent mindedly as he leaned forward and slowly sucked her finger into his mouth. He groaned at her taste, using his tongue to slide against her finger, thoroughly coating it and getting all of her juices off that he could. Gold pulled back and loosened his tie, shedding it and his shirt. "You'll have to give me a second." He told her, wincing as he got up to unbuckle his pants. He kicked them down, leaving himself clad in his boxers. He slowly pulled them down, exposing his hard on to her.

Lacey swallowed hard at the sight of his erection, her loins twitching. "God, I knew you were hiding something good in there, always did," she crooned, using a foot to nudge his member before she slid onto his lap, keeping herself hovering just above him, refusing to give him the pleasure of entering her just yet. "You're good with orders, Gold, I like that," Her face hovered before his, eyes closely watching his as she gently gripped him by the shaft, guiding him into her. Her eyes fell shut as she sat down upon him, taking him in to the hilt and pausing there, the sensation of him filling her beyond anything she imagined it to be. She gave a soft sigh, toes curling. "You still doubt you'll be addicted?" she teased between gritted teeth.

Gold was unusually quiet for once, his eyes burning as he watched Lacey. There was no snide remark, no sneer as she slid down on him. He groaned, the air escaping his lips in a quiet hiss. Nothing in his life had ever felt like this. It was amazing, she was tight and warm. He cursed under his breath before his eyes drifted to Lacey's. He slowly rocked back against her, starting off with a slow rhythm. He didn't want to mess this up, he didn't want to run, he wanted to embrace this and enjoy this experience. "God Lacey, you're so wet." He growled softly in her ear, finally breaking his silence as he claimed her lips in a searing kiss.

Lacey's moan against his lip was broken, the way his voice sounded, so husky and deep had her clenching against him, her hands cupping his cheek as she returned his heated kiss, her tongue languidly slipping into his mouth, trailing across his teeth and the roof of his mouth as if trying to memorize the feel of them. She followed his pace, realizing that he was actually tentative, afraid he would displease her somehow. She pulled back, pressing her cheek against his as her lips pressed to the space beneath his ear. "Let go," she breathed, the friction between her breasts and his chest as she slid up and down him giving her such warm sensations that she wanted to stay here for the rest of her life, fucking him as he pleased. "Let go and fuck me the way you want to."

Moaning softly at the feel of her breath tickling his ear, Gold shuddered and began to pick up his pace. He hadn't had sex in a long while, but with Lacey, it was different. She fit him like a glove, so warm, so wet, so perfect. He let his hands trail over her curves, just touching and exploring her body as they moved together in their forbidden dance. "Oh gods, Lacey." He whimpered softly as the sounds of their bodies meeting reached his ear. It was like an erotic symphony, one he was absolutely addicted to hearing. He locked eyes with her, needing to see that she was enjoying this, needing to know that he was pleasing her.

Lacey returned his gaze, face twisting into a moan as her hand finally had slid between her legs, rubbing herself now as they moved together, her hips rolling to meld in with his thrusts upwards. "Gold," she all but panted, eyes desperate. "Say you'll fuck me more, please," she pleaded, pursing her lips, eyes fluttering shut. "Please, you've got to believe me when I say I've never wanted anyone this much. Not even any of those men I'd fuck for money."

Gold groaned at the desperation in her voice. He believed her, because he was feeling the same way. They had a connection, one that went beyond the physical one they currently shared. "I'll fuck you as much as you want, dearie" He growled softly into her ear, nipping at the skin under it, as she rocked against her. "Come for me, darling." He murmured softly, his fingers digging into her ass.

The request mixed with his soft brogue sent her spiraling into her orgasm without even needing any extra work to bring herself off. None of her clients were lucky enough to bring her to such heights during fucking unless she hauled ass to pleasure herself, but Gold...Gold had her crying out loud enough that Madame Mayor could hear from her house. Lacey gave a gasping moan, body stiffening against his. "Inside, Gold," she managed to murmur. "Fill me up."

Gold was sure he had never seen anything more beautiful than watching her get lost in the throes of pleasure. "Mm, Lacey." He growled softly, thrusting into her with a renewed vigor, until he felt a tightening, following by a rush of pleasure. He came hard inside of her, her name falling from his lips like a desperate prayer. He slumped against her, panting heavily. It'd been ages since he'd done anything of this sort, and he had forgotten how much of a work out it was.

Lacey murmured incoherently, her lips pressing against his brows. To feel the warmth inside of her and know it was him, know that she had won him over, it made her feel delighted, like a cat that stole a meal and got away with it. They both were breathing heavily and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, which usually made Lacey want to dive into the nearest shower, but this time...she enjoyed the feel of it, her slick skin against his.

Gold finally caught his breath and stared at her. "Gods, dearie," he mumbled, realizing that she had finally gotten the best of him. He looked her over; appreciating her beauty for a moment "You're something else, for sure." He ran a hand through his hair trying to straighten it out a little bit.

Lacey shifted upwards, letting him slide out of her before she settled upon his lap, fingers flying to comb through his hair for him. "You can't deny you're addicted now," she murmured, enjoying how soft his hair felt between her fingers. "I could actually sleep, I think..."

"I'm not a man of addiction dearie, but I suppose we'll find out, won't we?" Gold whispered, his eyes still dark with want, swirling with desire much, like the storm outside. "Go ahead and get some rest dearie."

"Not without you," Lacey murmured, tugging his mouth back to hers, enveloping his lips in a kiss of soft nips and licks. "You still want more, don't you, Gold?" she was pleasantly surprised, to tell the truth. She hadn't been sure how the man would keep up, but he kept right up with her.

"I haven't had enough of you yet." He growled softly, slowly responding to her kiss. He kissed her like a man possessed, slowly laying her back on the desk. "I want you again, Lacey."

Lacey stretched out on his desk, content to push a few of his papers from the desk and let them flutter to the floor. "Have me. Have me as much as you want," she smirked, trying to get a look at his manhood. "Hard again, already?" she questioned, her eyes hungry.

Gold nodded his head. "Indeed I am. You certainly know how to boost a man's ego." He leaned in and kissed her deeply, moving in for yet another round. He had a feeling she would wear him out by the end of the night.

"Best in the business," Lacey boasted happily. "Though I feel like we'll end up fucking on every surface," she mused, spreading her legs for him. She found it amusing how normal this conversation felt, even as they were about to for another fuck.

"Mhmm somehow I assumed you would be up for rutting on every surface." Gold taunted, smirking playfully at her. He pushed back inside of her and began to move, his eyes slowly roaming her curves.

Lacey followed his gaze, moving her hands to slide up and down herself, from her stomach to the curves of her breasts. "I'm not the one that wanted a second round," she countered, pinching her own nipples. Her grin was cocky as she watched him move, her tone of voice taunting, "Are we still going for that sappy lovemaking, Gold? Or are you going to properly fuck me?"

He intended to fuck her, partly to shut her up, and partly to get the grin off of her face. He wanted to fuck her until she was as ruffled as he was. He gripped the edge of the desk on either side of her, and began to pick up his pace, the desk creaking in protest to his change of pace.

Lacey pursed her lips, watching him try so very hard to fluster her, and yet she remained stoic. "You really don't know how good I am at being unimpressed. You're playing with fire," she warned, managing to keep herself from moaning and groaning.

Gold sighed, his upper lip twitching into a bit of a snarl. He was getting frustrated at the fact that he wasn't earning much of a response from her. He felt like she was mocking him, and that only made him want to please her more. He wanted to prove her wrong, prove that he was still in his prime. "Do enlighten me, dearie. What will it take, to hear a moan pass those lips?" He asked her, his eyes dark and almost brooding, his temper very much reflecting the storm raging outside.

"Bed," Lacey replied, shrugging. "I want to fuck in your bed," she found that a man's bed was his place of power, and for a man like Gold...she wanted to dominate that place. She never thought she'd find someone that sparked her interest that made her actually want to stay in one place for so long, but with Gold, she felt...homely.

Gold couldn't remember the last time he had allowed a woman into his bed. Then again he couldn't remember the last time he had fucked a woman. It had been a while; however he was a bit hesitant to let her into his bedroom. It was his quiet place, untainted by the other people of Storybrooke. However as he watched Lacey, watched the way her body moved, he knew it would be futile to fight it. "Alright, my bed it is then." He said, nodding his head.

Lacey shifted, back and turned, hopping off the desk and happily bouncing in front of him, disappearing up the stairs and into his room, which she had previously found on her own time. "Hurry up, Gold, I haven't got all day," she teased, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she crawled onto his bed, settling on her stomach, her hindquarters in the air. She wanted to give him a rather nice little sight as he entered, one that he would hopefully remember during a conversation with Mayor Mills.

Gold rolled his eyes, and tried to go a bit faster, cursing his knee for locking up on him. When he made it to his room, he raised a brow at her position. "Are you trying to give this old man a heart attack?" He asked as he made his way behind her. He climbed into the bed, his hand hesitantly reaching out to touch her arse. He wasn't sure if she would smack his hand away, so he moved slowly.

Lacey turned back, eyes darkening as she saw his hand moving to touch her. "I figured you'd want me ready," she murmured with a little smirk on her lips. "It's the least I could do for making you climb those stairs."

"Those stairs almost killed me, but shh, don't tell anyone," Gold snorted back a laugh, leaning forward. "What's your desire Lacey, what do you want?"

"You," she replied, her voice almost childish in a way. She wiggled, impatient as she peeked back at him. "You're not going to leave me here like this, are you?"

Gold shook his head once again. He reached out, slowly running his hands over her ass; he was feeling more confident now. "You're perfect," he breathed as he stroked her curves. He watched her, his eyes darkening with lust. "I want to taste you again Lacey." He murmured, laying back and pulling her closer to him.

"Taste me?" she questioned, allowing him to tug her closer. "Not many men want that, you know," she commented, watching him with interest.

"I'm not most men dearie." Gold shot back, quirking a brow. "Is it going to be a problem?" He asked, wanting to see if she would balk at him for his request.

"No," Lacey replied, her gaze hungry. "I want it," she murmured. "You really want me to sit on your face, Gold? I'll probably smother you."

Gold chuckled, as if her words amused him. In a way, they did. "Well then, what a way to go." He mused, wanting her to press her loins against his face, giving him the opportunity to taste her as much as he possibly could.

"Stop talking," Lacey rolled her eyes playfully, scooting up to press herself against his face. "I like this...no strings attached, no one to bother me about sleeping with them...just one man."

Gold for once honored her request and grew silent as he buried his face between her legs. He used his tongue to slide against her slit, taking in a sample of her wetness. He'd never been able to do this before, and yet he found it to be entirely addicted, to be able to bury his face into her folks and feast upon her to his heart's content. It was an appealing option, one that he already knew he would want to do much more often with her.

Lacey gave a groan above him, grinding her hips against his probing tongue. "I always wondered if you used that tongue so well for anything else," she mused aloud with a bleary grin on her face, always being a sucker for this kind of pleasure.

If he wasn't busy trying to please her, her words might have gotten a rise out of him. He had a temper and that temper had a short fuse. He sucked on her inner thighs. He sucked on her inner thigh, teasing her flesh between his teeth before resuming kissing and licking her damp loins. He loved the way she tasted and was already hopelessly addicted.

Lacey could no longer play coy as her senses were overwhelmed by Gold's warm tongue, her thighs trembling and fingers curling into the mattress, her entire body hunched forward. "Gold," her voice was a breathy whimper. "Fuck me," she pleaded, the need of having his stiff member in her once more almost overwhelming.

Gold pulled away so he could breathe and smirked just a little bit. "Well dearie that requires a change of position." He whispered tapping her buttocks lightly to get her to move. "How do you want me to fuck you?"

Lacey shifted off of him, moving into her earlier position, her face pressed against his pillows and her buttocks in the air. "Like this," she mumbled, peeking back at him with hungry eyes.

Gold nodded his head and moved behind her, assuming his spot. He slowly pressed into her from behind and began to slide in and out of her at a steady pace. He let his hands travel the curve of her hips, accustoming himself to how soft her body was. She was an amazing combination of beautiful and deadly, in his personal opinion.

Lacey groaned, balling her fists and pressing her forehead against them. "Gold," she practically panted, face flushed. Normally, she hardly felt anything as her clients were above her, grunting and huffing, but with Gold, she could actually feel him, the heat of him, and the pleasure radiating from him.

"Gods, dearie." Gold groaned, each thrust was his attempt to get deeper inside of her. He wanted to enjoy this, wanted to fuck her like she deserved. He pressed his lips to her back, kissing up and down her spine as he moved behind her.

Lacey brought herself up with her hands pressed below her, her entire body arching upward as he left his kisses down her back, each kiss lingering like a wildfire. "Gold," she breathed, flexing her fingers before sliding a hand between her legs, toying with herself.

Gold groaned, feeling himself getting closer. His eyes darkened as he watched her hand slip down to her folds. "Come for me Lacey." He whispered softly into her ear.

At his command, she came undone, her body trembling under him, hands so tightly fisted that her knuckles were pale. "Gold," she spat in a delicious little moan, her hips twitching lightly. She tossed her head forward, her chestnut tresses covering her face as she gave a quiet groan.

The pawn shop owner kept thrusting, before he pulled almost all the way out, then proceeded to slam back into her, emptying himself. He slumped against her panting, as he tried to catch his breath.

Lacey crawled forward, rolling onto her back and gazing up at him as she smirked, chest heaving. "You're a good fuck," she stated, reaching up to push a few strands of hair from his face.

Gold kissed her hand and then lay down on his side. "I'm pleased to know that I can add something else to the list of things that I excel at." Gold replied, a hint of a smile ghosting over his lips.

She leaned over, pressing her lips to his in a surprisingly gentle kiss, nowhere near chaste, but something that not many would expect from her. Without any words, she slid up against him, her arms sliding around his waist, her head nuzzling against his shoulder. "I like this," she decided in that moment.

Gold nodded his head. "Me too dearie, me too." He yawned, stretching out his body across his half of the bed. "Get some rest Lacey, maybe you'll be able to sleep now."

Lacey sat up, arms still around him. "I don't care if it's the middle of the day, just hold me. Please," her voice wasn't toying, nor was it cruel, it was almost...desperate to have his attention.

"You want me to hold you?" He question softly, his gaze was searching. Sighing, he nodded his head, it really wasn't that big of a request. "I will hold you."

Lacey inched closer to him, curling herself around him. "Unless you've got to run someone over because they didn't pay the rent, you're mine this evening."

"You don't even know how good that sounds." Gold whispered softly, as if it was a huge secret that he didn't want getting out and spread around the town. He leaned down, his lips seeking out her own, as his hands trail down over her curves.

Lacey tilted her head upwards, lips connecting with him in a lazy kiss before drawing back an inch. "You work too much, Gold. You're always going this way or that way in town like you're on some sort of mission. I think it's about time you've relaxed."

"I suppose, you have a method to help me relax?" Gold asked, a small uneasy chuckle passing his lips. "Do tell me dearie." He continued, as he looked into her eyes.

Lacey tightened her grip around him, shrugging lightly. "I suppose a shower for two in the morning," she placing a finger to her lips. "Then breakfast, of course...and then ravenous sex on the kitchen counter..."

Gold raised his brow and then smiled, unsure if she was serious or not. "Well I could do with a shower; someone got me all sweaty." He teased softly to her.

Lacey grumbled against his chest, wiggling against him. "Three rounds? You really have been sex deprived," she commented with a soft snicker.

"Oh you'd be surprised, the towns scared of me, and for good reason. I don't get many dates, nor do I seek the company of people." Gold replied as if it was common knowledge. He was surprised that she didn't know that.

Lacey shrugged, giving a thoughtful little hum. "I've heard what they say, but truthfully...I don't quite understand why they'd say that...You can't really know what's in a person's heart until you truly know them, after all."

Gold seemed impressed by her reasoning. "Who knew you could get deep like that. They should hire you for the newspaper's philosophy column." Gold teased her with a loving smile.

Lacey pursed her lips, eyes flickering from the praise. "Sounded like the right thing to say in the moment..."

"Well I am learning not to doubt you. You're full of surprises." Gold said, before he stretched out and yawned softly.

"You thought I was just a rough mouthed hooker," Lacey smirked, nuzzling her nose against his shoulder. "You should sleep, Gold."

"You are a rough-mouthed hooker, but there is more to you." Gold said before drifting off to sleep, his arms still wrapped tightly around Lacey.

Lacey remained still in his arms, fully believing she'd fall asleep with him, and yet such a thing didn't come. She couldn't. Even in his arms, even knowing she was safe, she had a chill in her chest. She was attached to Gold and she realized it in that moment.


	4. Saving Grace

**A/N: I do not own Once Upon A Time, but if I did, it would be epic. Anyways I wanna give a shout-out to my fellow co-writer/Beta and one of the greatest people you will ever meet Rumbella. I love my Rummy-kinz, she's what brings these voices to life. She's amazing and if you like this story you should really check out some of her work, and follow her on tumblr, because she's the coolest cat I know. ;) ;)  
**

**Anyways please review, and I hope you enjoy the story. This is my favorite chapter so far. Much love, and please review, review, review.**

**-Becca**

* * *

She waited a good few hours before removing herself from his arms, slowly shuffling from the room and wandering about until she found herself in his office, curled up on her side with a book in one hand and a flashlight in the snuggled into his pillows, which now smelled like Lacey's scent. He didn't realize she was gone with, as he still had her warmth.

Lacey read into the wee hours of the morning, tired but never able to sleep. The thought frustrated her to no end, not sleeping and she had no clue why. She should've been with Gold. _You fuck and sleep, isn't that how it goes?_

Gold finally got up when he realized he was alone. Grabbing his cane, he began to look for Lacey. "Lacey?!" He called**,** looking confused by her not being in bed.

Lacey shifted, her eyes dark as she gazed up at the voice. She felt a curdling in her stomach. Guilt. "I'm here," she quietly called, closing her book and sitting up in the darkness.

Gold frowned and flicked on the light. His eyes landed on Lacey, confusion filling them. "What are you doing in here dearie?" He questioned, his voice soft and still coated with sleep.

Lacey bit her lip, looking down. "Couldn't sleep..." she muttered, avoiding his gaze.

Gold sighed softly, his shoulders sagging with exhaustion. "I'll make you some tea." He replied before turning and heading towards the kitchen.

"No," Lacey called after him, frowning. "Just go back to bed, I can't sleep and I don't want to hinder your own sleep..."

"Well, I know we aren't much of friends, but company can be good sometimes." Gold stated as he walked back into the room,carrying the tea tray.

Lacey watched him, frowning. "You'll be grumpy if you don't sleep," she speculated.

Gold looked amused by her concern for him. "I'm always grumpy dearie." He retorted, relaxing as he moved to stand beside her.

Lacey leaned over, sliding her arms around his leg and nuzzling it. "You're not always grumpy...not always, at least."

"Well, don't go spreading that around the town, can't have them thinking, I am a softie or something." Gold said softly, his eyes roaming Lacey's form as she nuzzled his leg. "What's troubling you dearie?"

"Have an image to uphold, eh?" she murmured, glancing up at him. "Nothing. I couldn't sleep, so I came down here...and now you're not sleeping and I wish you would..."

"I'm not that old dearie, I've gone without sleep before, don't worry that pretty little mind of yours." Gold said, thinking it foolish of her to be worried about him.

Lacey scoffed, slowly standing. "You're a cocky son of a bitch, but I love it," she shot him a roguish grin before pressing her lips to his cheek., hands on her hips.

Gold snickered softly, his lips twitching up into a grin. "I think I've earned the right to be a little cocky now and again." He retorted,watching her get up. "Where are you going?"

"I clearly can't go anywhere," Lacey replied, rolling her eyes.

"You can go about the house." Gold shot back before standing up. "No wild escape plans yet, I'm rather offended." he had a teasing tone to his voice as he spoke.

Lacey eyed him up for a moment before turning on the heel of her foot, walking towards the front door, quite naked and quite determined.

Gold's eyes widened. "Get your arse back here dearie." He grabbed his cane and limped after Her. He would be damned if he was going to let a naked woman, let alone Lacey, be seen walking naked from his house.

Lacey resumed walking, opening the door with a beam on her face. "Almost all of these men have seen me naked, some women too." "You wouldn't dare. Lacey stop it," Gold said trying to pull her back in. "Please." He pleaded.

"Or what?" she challenged, bumping back against him as he tugged at her.

"Or...Or I will be forced to restrain you. I've been lenient, but don't test me dearie, I'm not a man to be trifled with." Gold warned, trying to regain the advantage in this relationship.

"Restrain me?" Lacey purred, raising an eyebrow. "I like the sounds of that..."

Gold blushed, his face flushing deep red despite himself. "God how can you do that, take every single word I say and make it sexual?" He asked, almost at a loss for words.

"You really want to know my secret?" Lacey questioned, leaning upwards until her lips brushed against his ear. "I'm a whore, Gold. Where do you think my mind is? The gutter."

Gold shuddered and then stepped back. "You're a different sort of woman, but a complete whore? I think you attempt to fool yourself into believing that."

"I am..." Lacey huffed, smirking lightly. "I am and I've accepted that. Everyone in this town tries to be someone different, say they're someone different...but I've just embraced it.."

Gold sighed, unsure of how he was going to survive the months with her. "You know, I don't know what to make of you. Each time I think I have you labeled you turn a complete one-eighty and surprise me."

"I don't want you to pinpoint who I am," Lacey retorted, squinting lightly. "I want to remain a mystery."

Gold arched his brow, regarding her carefully. "And do tell me dearie, why do you insist on being a mystery, what makes you think you can pull it off?" He asked playfully prodding her foot with his cane

"You just admitted to being confused by me," Lacey pointed out, sliding her foot out from under his cane.

Gold prodded her again, just to get a rise out of her. He moved his cane, and laughed softly. "Did I now?" He questioned smirking at her. "I have to run into town later, do you need anything?"

"Birth control," Lacey teased with a easy grin on her face. "I don't need anything, Gold. I'd like to get out of this house sometime though..."

"I can do on the birth control, as for field trips, I'll see what I can do about that. Maybe we can get some time shaved off your sentence for good behavior. You could volunteer an hour or so at the town library three times a week for a reduced sentence." Gold suggested to her, trying to help her out a bit.

"Volunteer?" Lacey questioned, acting like it was the most ridiculous thing she'd heard. "Me? No. I'm not good for that."

"You read do you not? Just shelve books, do something resourceful, it will get you out of the house." Gold replied before smirking at her. "Unless you're chicken."

"You're trying to push me into it by pissing me off," Lacey grumbled, turning to him. "Can't I just fuck you instead?" she questioned, jutting her lower lip out.

"Maybe I like a sexy librarian. Wouldn't you like to be my naughty, naughty librarian dearie?" He questioned a wolfish smile on his face, as he leaned in, keeping his lips a few inches from hers. "Maybe, that's my kink."

Lacey licked her lips, eying his with interest. "Maybe I'll tend to your personal library?"

Gold shrugged and leaned away from her. "Dunno if it would have the same effect dearie." He smiled, and winked at her. "Just think about it, long and hard."

"What is?" she questioned in a sultry tone, her fingers trailing along his thigh.

Gold caught her hand and chuckled. "Now, now dearie, we can't have that." He teased softly.

"And why not?" Lacey pressed, rubbing his palm with her thumb.

"Because you're going to get addicted to me." Gold warned, trying to tease her and lighten the mood. She was making him nervous, making him crave her and it scared him.

"Who says I'm not already addicted?" Lacey's fingers crawled up his chest, scraping at it lightly as she went along.

"I don't know, I am not really a man of addiction." Rumple said softly as he smirked a little bit. "I think you might be a women of addiction." He teased her softly.

"You're not addicted to me?" Lacey frowned, tilting her head to the side. "You're the one that was hard again after a fuck."

"I may be addicted to you. I really like you." Gold said as he watched her. His eyes softening, it was a rare admission of feelings.

Lacey placed a finger beneath his chin, drawing him down for a gentle kiss, one that was rare for Lacey to give. "I like you too, Gold."

Gold stared and then smiled a little bit. "You're a different breed Lacey, that is for sure."

"And you're quite different yourself, Gold. Like I said, the people around here act like you're satan..." Lacey smirked at the man, surprised he hadn't even sworn and chased her out yet.

"I think I am darker then him dearie." Gold said staring at her, he was daring her to challenge his authority. He felt like they were getting way to close and it scared him. He had walls up for a reason.

"You certainly haven't proved that," Lacey murmured, unfazed.

Gold's eyes narrowed. "I nearly broke Gaston's wrist for touching you. When was the last time, aside from you, that somebody stood up to the baboon?" He asked her.

The look on Lacey's face was almost wistful. "Never..." she quietly replied. "I've been on my own for quite a long while."

"Well you have my loyalty, and I suppose I don't give my loyalty to many." He murmured looking her over. Gold was not a man of much allegiance to anybody but himself.

Lacey smirked, her hands at his hips. "You sure you have to leave..?" she murmured, leaning in to press her lips to the corner of his mouth. "You could always bring me...couldn't you? You and I could run this town, Gold..."

"I already run this town dearie, don't you doubt it." Gold growled, his eyes darkening with mischief. "I could use an ally though, you wish to be my partner in crime?" He asked her.

Lacey's hand moved from his hip up towards his chest, her eyes sharpening. "I do," she answered. "I'd like to see you in action with that cane..."

Gold smirked and lifted her chin gently with his cane so that her lips were inches away from his. "I can teach you a lot dearie; I can show you how to handle a real cane." There was an intentional double meaning behind his words.

"Maybe I would prefer this cane," she shot, a toying grin on her lips.

Gold smirked and chuckled under his breath. "Perhaps you aren't fully ready of a cane of this caliber."

"I already had it twice," Lacey scoffed. "I can handle more."

"I was talking about this cane dearie. Get your mind out of the gutter, it's filthy in there." Gold shot back with a teasing smile. He was having a grand old time, just bantering with her. He finally turned away. "We have things to do,"

"We do?" Lacey questioned. "Do these things require for me to get dressed?"

"You should get up and get dressed, but you can't go anywhere." Gold said referring to the fact that she was under house arrest still.

Lacey frowned, pouting. "I can't even walk with you?"

"I doubt it my dear, but I can always call and ask. I don't want them throwing you in jail though." Gold said as he looked down thinking of what he could use to get her out of this mess.

Lacey shrugged with a grin. "It's okay, Gold, go out and be the town menace, I'll try to stay out of trouble."

Gold felt bad about leaving her alone. "Do you have any friends in town?" He asked her, he was willing to let her visit with a friend maybe every couple of days if she behaved, and didn't cause to much trouble. He didn't think Lacey could survive in total isolation.

Lacey laughed bitterly, shaking her head. "Of course not, who would befriend someone like me? I'll be fine Gold...I'm used to this, being alone."

"I don't want to leave you alone dearie." Gold said frowning a little bit. He didn't like leaving her like this, leaving her bitter and lonely.

Lacey rolled her shoulders in a shrug, cocking her head to the side. "Go on off and buy some condoms or something," she muttered. "According to the world, all whores automatically have bunches of little stds."

Gold sighed, the fight seemingly deflating out of him. Lacey often confused him, he didn't know how to handle her. He had lived his lift putting people into boxes, labeling them and using the labels to his advantage, but in his opinion she was all over the place. Making himself presentable, he turned back to her, his can gripping his cane.

"Alright, I'll only be gone for an hour or so, but I should be back soon. Do you want me to pick you up anything dearie?" He questioned his gaze searching, as he looked her over.

"No," she replied before disappearing out of the room, frowning lightly. She still didn't like his willingness to get her what she wanted, to take care of her. Before, it was only Lacey watching out for Lacey, but now...She flopped onto his bed, arse naked as she snatched a book from his night stand, idly reading the back cover.

Gold frowned, he sucked on the inside of his lip. he didn't know what to make of her, but he didn't want to keep pushing her. "I'll see you later Lacey." He called, before making his exit from the house.

It was a good twenty almost thirty minutes after Gold left, at least by Gaston's theory. He had been watching the house, keeping a close look out for Lacey. He wanted revenge on her for the whole incident with the shank and the fact that Gold had insulted him, breaking his wrist. His wrist was still aching, but if Gold was gonna break something of his, then he was going to break Gold's little toy. He crept towards the house, intent on getting to Lacey.

Lacey tossed Gold's book aside, bored by the book in mere seconds before she inched off of the bed, stretching lazily as she gazed about the room. For being a man that had so many trinkets around his house, Gold's room was bland and dark, a combination that irritated Lacey even further. She found herself roaming the room, opening the curtains, arranging his mess of papers beside his bed, anything to make the room a little more open.

Working on the lock to the back door, Gaston had it picked in a matter of seconds. He tried to be quiet as he entered the house, listening for Lacey. He heard the shuffling of papers and grinned a little bit as he approached from behind her. "Gold should know better then to leave his toys lying around, they might get broken." Gaston said placing a hand over her mouth.

Lacey gave a muffled growl of irritation, biting into Gaston's hand and bringing her elbow back against him in a sharp blow. "Moffer fucker!" she screeched into his hand, thrashing against him.

Gaston cursed and pulled his hand away from her mouth. "You little slut." He cussed, backhanding her across the face. "You bit me." Gaston was going to make her pay for that. She wouldn't get away with just biting him.

Lacey winced, recalling that this happened quite often with Gaston, backhanding, bruise making. "You just think because you won some fucking case you can come here and do what you please?" she spat. "Mr. Gold is going to come back and he's going to kill you," she smirked, backing up towards the wall.

"Oh Mr. Gold is quite busy. Is he your little hero now Lacey? Like he could ever really save you, you are nothing but a slut." Gaston said advancing towards her slowly, methodically like a predator about to strike. "I'm going to make you pay for stabbing me."

"And how do you think you'll do that?" she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and daring to glance out the window, trying to spot Gold out.

"I'm going to make you into the little slut you are. I know you like getting paid for your services, so why don't you drop to your knees and maybe I won't hurt you." Gaston said running his knuckles down her jawline. "He's long gone sweetheart, there's no one here to save you."

What Gaston didn't know was that Gold had cut his rent-collecting off early. He had picked up some books for Lacey and was bringing them home for her to read. Gold was attempting to woo her in the only way he knew how, by buying her affection.

Lacey feigned a surprised smile. "Oh? That's all?" she purred. "Why, I guess..." she leaned in closer to him, eyes twinkling as her knee connected to his groin. "You leave yourself open to hits too often, you stupid bastard," she spat, making a run for the door.

Gaston hit his knees, clutching at his neither reigons as she ran past him. "Fucking cunt." He pounded his fist against the hard wood flooring, and got up, slowly scrambling after her, now really pissed off.

Gold opened the door, pulling his keys from it. What he didn't expect to see was Lacey running towards the door with Gaston not to far behind her. His confusion only lasted a second as he swung his cane at Gaston, cracking the larger man in the temple with the cane. "Sorry about your head dearie." Gold mumbled sarcastically. "Did he hurt you Lacey?"

Lacey stared at Gold, wide eyed and appreciative of the use of his cane. "I'm fine," she muttered, turning to look over Gaston with a smirk before glancing back towards him. "I like this side of you," she commented before landing a swift kick to Gaston's side.

Gold hit Gaston once more with his cane, hitting the cowardly man in the side. In Gold's opinion Gaston looked a lot like a bug trying to curl up in the fetal position and trying to get away from the abuse being dished out to him. He looked to Lacey, seemingly relieved by her being okay. "Did he lay a hand on you?" Gold asked, reaching out to touch Lacey and give her a once over. "You have a bruise on your cheek dearie, is it from him?" Gold's tone was trembling, barely contained rage and agitation were bubbling under the surface. Gold was about to come through on his threat to shove his cane up Gaston's behind.

Lacey flinched out of his grip, self consciously rubbing her cheek. "It's fine...just make him leave," was all she muttered, eyes on the ground. "I just want him out of my fuckin' life...no more acting like he owns me..."

Gold nodded his head. "As you wish dearie." He nudged Gaston with the end of his cane. "Get out of here, before I call the sheriff's office." He growled, watching as Gaston quickly scrambled out the still open door. Gold slammed the door shut behind him, and then looked to Lacey. "He doesn't own you Lacey, nobody owns you." Gold murmured quietly, before limping towards the kitchen to get himself some tea.

Lacey followed him, wringing her hands with a grimace. "And yet when I convince myself of that...he comes back and does things like this," she gingerly touched a hand to her cheek, huffing softly.

Gold turned from where he was making the tea, and moved over to the fridge getting her some ice in a baggy for her cheek. He handed it to her and nodded. "For your cheek dearie."

"Erm, thanks," she quietly replied, pressing the bag against her cheek with a soft sigh, more irritated that she let Gaston get so close. "It'll bruise anyway, but...thanks again," she peered over at him, nibbling at her lip.

"Well I know it will bruise, but I suppose it will help with the swelling dearie." Gold looked concerned for her, but then glanced away. He knew she wouldn't want his pity. she was too proud for that.

Lacey frowned lightly, turning away as she held the ice to her cheek. "So...um...you're home for the rest of the day?"

"Yes, I am." Gold looked back at her, and cleared his throat. "I picked you up some books from the library since I know you like to read."

Lacey's face brightened considerably, slowly nodding her head. "Thanks," she smirked, sitting up on the counter and stretching her foot over, rubbing it against his hip. "You're a good man, Gold, you know that?"

Gold's eyes drifted to her foot, he placed his hand over it, and slowly glanced back up into her eyes. "The words 'good' and 'man' are rarely associated with me Lacey, so I don't know if I can agree with you on that or not."

Lacey watched his hand, frowning. "Not many people see this side of you, Gold. Most people won't even pass you in the street. I think I'd be the one to judge you...morality."

Gold smirked, letting his fingers graze her ankle. "You want to judge me?" He asked her.

"I have been," Lacey replied, eyes stuck on his fingers. "This entire time I've been judging you...wondering if you really are the asshole everyone seems to believe you are...and...well, sometimes you're a bit of a jerk when you're grumpy, but otherwise? I see a good man..."

"I doubt I am a good man Lacey, perhaps you just choose to see the best in me. Perhaps I am just a truly evil man, that leads women astray." Gold flashed a toothy grin. "I really do like you though dearie." He whispered**,** leaning in close.

Lacey lazily slid her legs around his hips, raising an eyebrow. "Really now?" she questioned, feigning an unimpressed expression. "The notorious Mr. Gold...likes me?"

"You are rather likeable with those sexy, long legs that seem to go on for miles or that smile of yours." Gold slowly raised a brow and glanced up at her, and laughed under his breath. "You also like touching me, which makes you brave."

"Romantic," Lacey gave a coy little smile, leaning in closer to twine her fingers behind his neck. "I like touching you too, you make the cutest little noises."

Gold gave a little indignant huff. "I do _not _make cute little noises dearie. I'll have you know, I don't really make noises at all." He protested, a hint of a smile on his face, as he watched her intently.

Lacey gave a crooked grin, a challenging glint in her eyes. "Oho...really now? "she questioned, thrusting her hand out and resting it flat against his crotch.

Gold shuddered a little bit. "Mhm that feels really nice." He whispered softly to her.

"And I've made the fearsome Mr. Gold shudder," Lacey pointed out, calmly rubbing him with her palm.

Gold let her continue for a moment, before he grabbed her hand and pushed it away gently. "Dearie, I'm more then a little fearsome, which is why I don't understand your interest in me, or your touches. You confuse me, I'll admit that." Gold said, his words slow almost methodical.  
Lacey frowned at the removal, huffing softly. "You aren't that scary, you know," she commented. "I certainly don't think so, at least. You're just lonely."

"Lonely, why would I be lonely?" Gold shot the question back at her, trying to reverse and get the attention off of himself. "If anybody is lonely Ms. French, it is you dearie." Gold knew his tough façade was failing and he just didn't get how she could see through him so easily. She had him in all sorts of knots, and yet somehow she still had him figured out. Maybe she saw some bigger picture that he didn't quite process yet.

"I have a man every night," Lacey retorted, eyes flashing with irritation. "And you? You live here alone. All by yourself. No kid to come running to you at work and fuck around with your little antiques, no wife to fuck and cook for you. I have a man paying just to touch me. I did, at least," she glared off to the side, scowling. "Stop pretending I'm the sob story here."

Her words were a slap in the face, maybe Gold took them the wrong way, but what he did get from them hurt. "I hope those men that you have every night keep you satisfied dearie." Gold rose to his feet, gripping his cane. "I had a wife and a son once, you don't abandon family until they abandon you. I am going to bed, keep some ice on that cheek."

"And do think I was fucking happy with that lifestyle?" Lacey spat, glaring daggers. "Don't you think I would've killed for a family?" she tossed the ice pack to the floor, like a little girl throwing a tantrum before moving in on him. "You don't need them. If they abandoned you, you don't need them," she heatedly murmured. "You've got me."

"What do you want me from me dearie?" Gold asked getting equally as irritated. "You have me up and down, all twisted up in circles and knots. What. Do. You. Want? I really don't get it. You tell me I'm lonely, am I supposed to think that you want to be that part of my life? I don't get you Lacey, I just-" He trailed off, his fingers rubbing at his temples.

"What do I want?" Lacey softly repeated, her eyes shifting to watch him. "Gold, I want you," she growled, grabbing his face in her hands and tugging his lips to hers, smashing her mouth against him. It was a soppy romantic kiss, not in the least, but one of pent up anger and frustration.

Gold kissed her back, just as roughly. He poured all of his emotions into it, all of his feelings as he kissed her. She was a siren calling out to him, and he was to enraptured to break from her song. He slowly back her up against the wall, his hands searching out hers, pinning them above her head.

Lacey shivered against his returning kiss, the ferocity of it all making her feel much smaller and shorter in comparison. She was the sultry hooker that made men shiver, not vice versa. "Gold," she moaned, breaking off the kiss and tilting her chin upwards. "Why didn't you use a condom the first time? You really trusted me? That I was clean?"

"I did...I do trust you Lacey." Gold said softly as he stared into her eyes. Her question had caught him off guard, but he knew answering honestly was the best policy. "Are you trying to tell me, that you have a sexual transmitted disease Lacey?" He questioned, for a moment there was a hint of worry in his eyes. "If you're scared we can go get tested."

Lacey shook her head, nibbling at her lower lip. "Of course not, I'm clean, I just...most johns don't even trust my word..."

Gold raised a brow. "You haven't given me motive to distrust you, so I see no cause to. When you got arrested for prostitution, they would have given you a health check up. I saw no notes in the case file, when I looked it over. If you had an STD, I would have been made aware so that I could provide you with the antibiotics that you would need to fight the disease, while you stayed at my house." He sighed softly looking over. "Am I just another John to you though Lacey?"

Lacey shook her head, eyes wide. "Of course you aren't! Bloody hell, I was just asking..." she grumbled, running her fingers through her hair. She'd quit leaving it up after a good look at herself in the mirror. She had no makeup, no...devices to even pick at her hair but a brush, and yet she almost preferred herself this way, plain. "I just...was curious, was all..." she muttered. "Kinda killed the mood there, sorry."

"It's my turn to ask you a question dearie, what are you going to do when the eight months is over. You've already lasted like what a week? Are you going to go back to where you were?" Gold asked softly, trying to keep his tone gentle and soft. He had never been all that good, with dating and with the ladies. Most either wanted him for his money or were afraid of him. He watched her hand, as it trailed through her hair, and slowly reached his hand out touching her hair. He was trying to be as gentle as he possibly could with her. This was all new territory with him, and Gold wasn't sure what they were. He hadn't expected her to come into his life, he had his set schedules and she had him off balance. If it was a good or a bad thing, Gold couldn't be certain.

Lacey's expression went blank, realizing that the man would let her _stay _if she wanted to. She knew she could be with him and be safe...maybe even happy.

And yet her life was on the street. She didn't want to be a closed in little housewife, waiting for the man to get home like some sort of doll, only used every so often. "I don't know," was her short answer, refusing to meet his eyes. "You don't need me in your way anymore, so I'd just...go back I guess."

Gold swallowed thickly and slowly nodded his head. "You know, you don't have to go back there if you don't want to. I'm not saying that you have to stay with me either. I understand that you have better things to do then being a pawnbrokers old lady. I just want you to know that there are option dearie." Gold said with a nod of his head, as if he actually bought in to what he was trying to sell her. "I could help you get set up somewhere, you could pay me back whenever, though I don't really want anything.." He trailed off, unsure of how to put his thoughts into words. He didn't want her to go when their time was up, but he understood that she was to much of a free spirit to want to be locked up in a house with him. "You could go beyond Gaston's reach, whatever this is between us if it ends when your time here ends then...I'll accept it dearie, but I would at least like to keep a semi-cordial friendship."

Lacey's mouth quivered as he spoke, "Stop..." she breathed, looking down. There were tears in her eyes and she didn't understand why. "You shouldn't care so much...you shouldn't...you shouldn't even bat an eyelash at me leaving," she sniffled, hastily wiping at her eyes. "You're supposed to let me go and not make me feel like you..." she said nothing else, her hair covering her face, a shield from direct eye contact.

"Lacey..." Gold slowly cupped her chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes. "I've never been good at doing what I am 'supposed' to do." He managed a weak smile and slowly brushed his lips against her. "I don't know if I can let you go, but if it's what you want... I can't, no I won't stop you.

Lacey leaned forward to his touch, eyes slipping shut. She murmured something under her breath, something incoherent to him, but something clear to her.

_I love you._

She leaned up onto her toes, pressing her forehead to his. "Thank you," she murmured, pressing her lips to his.

Gold returned her kiss, his lips seeking out her own. It wasn't a needy kiss, just one of understanding. Gold found himself falling for her, but he didn't want to scare her away. "You're welcome." He breathed as he pulled back. A half-smile split his features, as he nodded to the kitchen. "Can I get you some tea?"

Lacey snorted softly, tilting his face back towards hers with a finger. "I don't want tea..." she smirked, eying his lips

"Oh, and what is it that you want dearie?" Gold asked her, his gaze searching.

"You, of course," she replied with a snort, her lower lip jutting out. "I'll take you over tea any day."

Gold's eyes flashed to her lips and he nodded his head. "I bet you would. I would love that dearie." He flashed his half grin, and chuckled lightly.

Lacey nodded, smirking as she sidled in closer to him. "Then why won't you give yourself to me, hmm?"

Gold sighed contentedly. "I give myself to you completely." He promised her softly. He would try and give Lacey whatever she wanted.

Lacey raised an eyebrow, leaning upwards once more to press her lips to his. "I haven't worn a dress for about a full day now, y'know."

"Mhm that is very true, does it feel weird not wearing a dress?" Gold asked her, as he kissed her deeply. He didn't like the space between them, so he closed it, pulling her body flush against his own. Lacey gave a muffled groan, rubbing herself up against his clothed body like a cat nuzzling its owners legs. "I'm used to being naked," she informed. "I feel weird _wearing_ a dress."

Gold smirked a little bit, his eyes darkening, as he started to get hard from the friction of her body against his own. "Well with me, you don't have to wear any clothes dearie."

Lacey felt shivers run through her body at the feel of his stiffness pressed against her. "We could be a good team, Gold," she spoke, her voice husky. "I know secrets...plenty of them."

"I've never been much for team work, but having you on my side doesn't sound like a bad idea dearie." He flashed a grin, as he considered her proposition. "You have my attention Lacey."

"And you get a reward," Lacey purred, gently tugging his tie out from beneath his vest and tugging his face closer to hers. "D'you know Regina has a little bed warmer..?" she questioned, eyes almost bright as she smirked.

"Oh does she know, and who's this bed warmer?" Gold questioned almost losing his balance when she tugged him closer. His eyes darkened with lust, but he tries to keep control over himself. His gaze flickered from her eyes, to her lips and then back, as he stole a quick kiss.

Lacey slowly grinded her hips upwards against his as she shrugged, a cheshire grin on her lips. "Our very own sheriff Graham," she sneered lightly. "I...usually am out late and early so I've seen him entering and leaving...I wasn't sure at first so I asked her kid if he'd seen Graham around the house before...Henry didn't know what I was talking about. Isn't our mayor a great mother? Letting her mother befriend a hooker..." she smiled wistfully. The boy was the only person in the town that treated her like _something _rather than nothing.

Gold was more focused on his pleasure then what she was saying but them it seemed to break through his haze. Regina was having a sexual relationship with Graham. With her son was sleeping? "That is disturbing dearie." He frowned and sighed softly. "How should we use this to our advantage?"

Lacey gave a light snort, moving her hand between them to caress his tented pants. "It's for you to toy with_ dearie_," she teased. "I'm just the messenger."

Gold licked his lips a low moan tearing from deep in the back of his throat. "You are driving me crazy." Gold growled before he took a deep breath. "We get her to drop the charges against you."

Lacey leaned in closer, hungrily eying his tongue as it flicked across his lips. "How can she drop the charges?" she questioned. "Is...she the one that convinced Gaston to take me to court?"

Gold nodded his head. "She is the one that controls the justice system in this town. Let's be honest, if we black mail her or Graham, you could get away with murder." Gold whispered before he grinned. "I now know why you and I mesh so well dearie, we're both deliciously evil."

"Her," Lacey decided. "We blackmail her...she'd frame Graham somehow...when she's the one forcing _him_..." she smirked, tilting her face to his, kissing him as if it was his reward. "We are a good team."

Gold smirked a little bit, and nipped her neck. "I agree a hundred and ten percent dearie. We black mail the mayor and we can get you whatever you desire."

She gave a pleased huff of laughter, threading her fingers through his hair. "Good..." she murmured, inhaling his scent. "And I can stay here...with you."

Gold grinned a little bit, as he looked into her eyes. He had never felt this sense of happiness. "Yes, you can stay here with me dearie. I've got you, and I won't let go.  
"Good. Now please, call me Lacey...or even Lace," she insisted with a playful shove to the shoulder, momentarily removing that sense of lust between them. "You call everyone 'dearie'...I'm not everyone."

Gold nodded his head. "Lacey then, I will work on it." Gold assured her, kissing her cheek. "Lacey." He said her name slowly, trying it out without the usual accompanying dearie.

Lacey gave a pleased smirk, giving a slow nod. "Good," she drawled. "Now are we going to fuck or what?"

Gold smirked back at her. "I thought you'd never ask, head on upstairs Lacey. I'll be up in a second."

Lacey nodded eagerly, brushing past him and heading up towards his room. She never thought she'd be _eager_ to fuck. Not after her life. And yet here she was, practically bouncing just for the man to touch her.

Gold took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. Life with Lacey was different, and yet somehow brighter. He hadn't known that he was lonely, but it was like a void had been filled now that she was in his life. He limped up the stairs after her, using the wall so he wouldn't have to use his cane.

Lacey stretched in front of the window, watching the town below with a sneer. She certainly hadn't missed being on the streets. Widow Lucas and Ruby were good people, but as far as people went...that was it. She didn't have to evade Whale now, nor did she have to stand for slander by Leroy. As far as she was concerned, this house arrest was actually...good for her.

Gold watched her for a long moment, as he stood by the door. It was nice to just watch her movements when nobody else was around. "What are you looking at d-..Lacey?" He asked as he walked over to her following her gaze outside. It was a scary thought, but he would do anything for her.

He would set the town ablaze if it made her smile


End file.
